


Breathless

by starryfleet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Heavy Petting, M/M, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfleet/pseuds/starryfleet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal night for Danny and Ethan, I mean dude, it's Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

“Are you nervous?” Danny asked softly. He and Ethan were in Danny’s bedroom, lounging on the bed watching Golden Girl re-runs. “Not really. I mean I kind of have an unfair advantage.” Ethan said with a chuckle, looking over to his beautifully tanned boyfriend. “Lacrosse isn't just about tackling every guy on the field. You need to have focus and strategic thinking. Especially since this will be your first game. Everyone will be watching the new guy.” Danny said glancing from the TV screen to Ethan’s charming face. He couldn't help but smile too. “I’m still proud you made the team Ethan. I knew you could do it, wolfie powers or not.” Danny reached over and clasped his boyfriends hand above the crocheted blanket and kissed Ethan’s forehead. “I just joined so I could spend time with you doing something you love.” Ethan mused and rested his head on Danny’s muscular shoulder. “Whenever I spend time with you I’m doing something I love” Danny cooed as he lifted their joined hands so he could place a gentle kiss on Ethan’s hand. With this, the teen werewolf sat up and shifted to sit on Danny’s lap, enveloping him in an intense kiss that turns into multiple. Danny slipped his hands up under Ethan’s red V-neck and ran them over his boyfriend’s toned back while bringing Ethan’s body closer to his own. Entangling themselves further into the mess of lips and tongues, Ethan managed to peel off Danny’s T-shirt. Suddenly Danny pulled away from the kiss heaving. “Despite being so fit, you lose your breathe pretty quickly huh?” Ethan said with a smirk. However Danny didn't reply as he was still gasping for air. Then the realization hit Ethan, Danny was having lung complications. He jumped out of the bed and ran to his bag on the floor next to the bedroom door. He ripped it open in a flurry and pulled out an elongated needle, similar to the one Melissa McCall used on the dying lacrosse player in the hospital. Returning to his breathless love on the bed, Ethan laid Danny out flat on his back, stuck the needle into Danny’s chest and released the lung opening chemicals into his system. With a large gasp followed by multiple smaller ones, Danny’s breathing slowly returned to normal. “How- how did you get one of those?” He stuttered. “I wasn't going to let what happened to you before happen again. So I, uh, grabbed one the last time you were in the hospital.” Ethan said sitting down beside Danny, placing a firm hand behind his head for support and another on his face to massage his cheek with his thumb. “Don’t scare me like that” Ethan said with concerned eyes as he searched Danny’s face for signs of trauma. “I’m sorry. It’s fine. I’m fine” Danny sighs. “I promise.” He sits up on his elbows and reaches up to hold Ethan’s chin as he places a reassuring kiss on his lips. “Now, where were we?” Danny says with a sneaky smile as he grabs Ethan and flips him onto his back on the bed. “You bounce back fast” Ethan said with a laugh. “However” he flips himself back to be on top of Danny again. “I’m an alpha remember? Alpha’s belong on top.” With another fly move, Danny managed to reverse their roles one again and pins Ethan to the bed. “You use to be an alpha, but you’re an omega now remember? Don’t think that I couldn't tell” Danny said with a chuckle. “Looks like I’ll need to be renewing my alpha status sooner rather than later.” Ethan replied moving up to plant a kiss on Danny’s hovering mouth. “Show me what you've got.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this short little work was a perfect mix of sweet, spicy and suspenseful to keep you reading 'til the end! Many thanks to my readers !


End file.
